An agricultural combine is a machine used to harvest a variety of crops from a field. During a harvesting operation, a corn header at the front of the combine cuts ripened crop from the field. The corn header includes row dividers that direct rows of corn stalks to ear separation chambers or stripping plates and then to an auger. The auger advances the crop towards the vehicle centerline. A feederhouse of the combine then transfers the crop material into the combine by way of a conveyor such as an elevator assembly.
The row dividers in combination with row units having gathering chains, stripping plates, and stalk rolls process the harvested crops. As the stalk rolls rotate, the flutes on the stalk rolls pinch and pull the corn stalks downward. Two stripper plates located above the stalk rolls and on both sides of the corn row are spaced wide enough to allow the corn plant to pass between them but are narrow enough to retain the ears of corn. As a result, the ears of corn are separated from the corn plant as it is pulled rapidly between these stripping plates. The ears of corn are then transferred by the gathering/conveying chains into the next conveying system for delivery to the combine for ultimate threshing and separation of the kernels.
When the ears of corn are pulled into the header, the ears accelerate to the speed of the stalk rolls. As a result, the ears bounce and shatter when they hit the hoods or deck plates. This is sometimes referred to as “butt-shelling.” The ears bouncing and shattering result in damage to the ears of corn within the row unit and increase grain losses during harvesting operations.
Therefore, there is still a need for a header that reduces grain loss during harvesting operations. The present invention addresses the foregoing issues of conventional headers.